


你不要再工作啦！

by Axi_Axi



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axi_Axi/pseuds/Axi_Axi
Summary: 大概是两个人都在隆德贝尔时的清水甜饼短打。偶尔让阿姆罗关心一下舰长也不错吧～
Relationships: Amuro Ray/Bright Noa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	你不要再工作啦！

阿姆罗看着在舰长椅上拿着通讯器时不时说几句，右手忙忙碌碌地在扶手上按键的恋人，突然滋生强烈的委屈。什么啊！本王牌机师刚刚九死一生，立下汗马功劳，在胜利后就这样被无视，都不能得到一点奖励吗。  
布莱特似乎感受到了身边人的不满，空闲的手摸了摸阿姆罗汗津津的脑袋，朝他笑了笑。这一笑阿姆罗很受用，委屈少了大半。“你先去休息吧。战后有好多事情要处理。”  
阿姆罗知道他说的是对的，自己再这样缠下去有点无理取闹。只能忍忍了。他抬起头飞速在布莱特侧脸“啾”了一下，余光里装着恋人因害羞变红的耳朵尖儿，心满意足地离开了舰桥。  
他洗了澡，又因为太累睡了一觉，在晚饭时间被布莱特用通讯器喊醒。“啊我醒了醒了。”阿姆罗应着。一睁眼就看见他好幸福啊…阿姆罗躺在床上眯眼看着墙上的显示屏，正迷迷糊糊地这样想着，那边的人就面无表情地挂掉了通讯。只履行把我叫醒的义务，其余的一点不肯做，真是吝啬啊，阿姆罗气呼呼地穿上外衣。  
因为自己确实饥肠辘辘了，阿姆罗用了不到十分钟就赶到了食堂。食堂里人满为患，大家都沉浸在胜利的喜悦之中。机师套餐一如既往地丰盛且营养均衡。阿姆罗一边吃着，一边左顾右盼找布莱特。不会吧不会吧，那家伙不会还在工作吧。送餐盘时他问了下食堂的负责人，果然得到了“没有看到舰长”的答复。真没办法…阿姆罗拿了份套餐，朝舰长室出发。  
他随意地敲了几下门，不等回应便进去了。屋内的人正坐在办公桌后，手指飞舞着在打字，只是抬眼确认了下来的人是谁，没停下手头的工作。“喂，别忙啦，战斗都赢了还会有什么要紧事。快吃饭。”阿姆罗突然意识到自己好像芙劳波。这是天道好轮回吗。  
“为什么不是汉堡。”布莱特看着桌上的餐盒皱皱眉。  
“你一日三餐都要吃汉堡吗？”阿姆罗气得跳脚。他当然知道布莱特喜欢吃汉堡的原因，汉堡一只手就拿得下，边吃边忙，不耽误他工作。但他也知道布莱特这种坏习惯搞得他有胃病。他伸手按了保存快捷键，紧接着关闭了显示屏，强硬地把餐盘推到办公桌中央：“吃掉！”  
布莱特叹气：“你明明也有忙着搞机械不吃饭的时候……”但他还是乖乖打开了餐盒盖子。  
“我说，今晚可以……“阿姆罗半个身子都趴在办公桌上，和布莱特头靠得好近，近得让人觉得他是不是想抢饭。  
“不行。”布莱特果断而冷静地拒绝了，低头看餐盒里的肉，不看那双扑闪扑闪的蓝眼睛。因为他不能确定自己是否能受得了那双眼睛里闪过的失望。“今天刚结束作战，就算你不累，我也很累了。”  
确实。阿姆罗近距离地观察着恋人的脸。好重的黑眼圈哦。感觉眼皮随时要合上了。好可怜。作战结束后他也一直没睡吧。  
”那好吧。“阿姆罗委屈地直起身。”等你休息好了的。”  
他知道布莱特正在看着自己，但他刻意不去看他，而是拼命使自己看起来真的很委屈很可怜很失落，一副虽然阿姆罗因此很难过但他很爱布莱特所以愿意为他做出这些牺牲的样子。因为如果他成功让布莱特内疚的话——  
“...你...你今晚可以过来一起睡。”布莱特憋了半天，小声说。  
“耶！”阿姆罗一秒变脸，双手往布莱特脖子上一缠就要亲。  
“——但你不许动手动脚！什么都不许做！就是一起躺着！”布莱特伸长了脖子去躲阿姆罗激动过了头的吻。阿姆罗满口答应，缠在布莱特身上不放开，像只大树懒。


End file.
